You want my Anger? You have it!
by SingingandWritingIsMyLife3700
Summary: Mo starts to have feelings for Charlie but that increases when Charlie has rage meltdowns. 1 It's slash 2 This is a pretty hardcore compared to all the stories published for LM. 3 If you dont like, dont read.


"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY FINE WHEN I SAY FINE!"

"ALRIGHT!"

And that's how Charlie walked away, containing himself to hit a wall with his fist. You see, Charlie was a very happy and nice guy but when he got mad, oh you better hide. Sometimes he couldn't control his anger.

Mo was already feeling bad, he hated to fight with Charlie. She loved him… and that's why maybe they got into a fight.

So Mo pretty much realized he had fallen for her best guy friend about 2 months ago. In a teen's life, that was an eternity, especially for someone who was new to all this feelings and didn't know how to handle it. Specially falling for your best friend! Falling for Charlie.

"That's not possible right? I mean, yeah I dreamt with him but... that doesn't mean… does it?' Mo wondered herself pretty much 24/7. It went from "No! You're just confused Mo, he's your best friend. It's probably normal at some point. Everyone must go thru that… right?" and the next minute, something would happen or Charlie would do something to make Mo go "Oh he's so cute! Look at that long, brown hair, and that adorable expression he has when he's confused Oh! Or when he pouts! I mean seriously, just look at the guy.!" All over again.

She didn't know how to act anymore because really, lately when she saw Charlie she felt like jumping on him and kissing him silly. She somehow hated it but couldn't help it. The fact that Charlie had been acting like "pretty much a beast" didn't help either. This made Mo get horny in some way. Every time she saw Charlie unleashing on Tommy or even her ex-boyfriend Scott, (who's out of the band for cheating again) for god knows what, seeing him go crazy and shouting made her want him even more. "It's too hot all of a sudden!" Mo thought.

Then what happened this afternoon was something like this…

They were all at Charlie's house when all of a sudden Tommy showed up, just showing off about silly things as always but when he felt like it or was bored he knew how to wind up Charlie. He enjoyed it so much.

"Guess who has a girlfriend!" Tommy said.

"Yes, you… we know that, now get the hell outta here." Charlie said.

"Yeah, ME! ... And come to think of it YOU, DONT! HA!"

"I DONT HAVE ONE BECAUSE I … I DONT… WANT ONE!"

"Whoa Charlie relax. What's going on?" I asked

"This retard they call my older brother is showing off he has a girlfriend again. I DONT CARE!" Charlie said, feeling Mo's hand on his chest. Stopping him from going further.

"It's ok Charlie, shh! Just calm down" Mo said then turned to Tommy "Now why don't you just go away already and stop stirring things up?"

Tommy's smug smile faded and turned around muttering something under his breath, when he was walking away, he turned around again and shoved his tongue out like he always does.

This made Luther go absolutely nutcase.

"UUUUGH!" Wen grabbed him again by the arms and pulled him back.

"Just chill bro! Seriously it's not even worth it!" Wen said.

Charlie was still fuming.

"Why the heck does he always have to do that with his tongue? It drives me nuts! Gaah!" Charlie was red by now, Mo by his side stroking his chest and making soothing "shh" noises to calm him down. Inside, she was loving it and hating it. The fact that she just couldn't grab Charlie and do whatever with him right there and then.

After a few seconds Charlie was already calm.

"Char, you seriously need to control yourself sometimes" Mo said. Charlie looked at him confused.

"What? You're telling me you're on his side?" Charlie said rising his voice.

"No! Never! But seriously just chill out a little" Mo said calmly.

"Chill out? You know how it gets to me! You know how I can't stand him.. you know it and you still get on his side!"

"That's not what I said Char.."

"Really? Cause that's how it sounded coming out of your mouth!" Charlie said angry all over again. Mo was confused about this.

"You know what, you've changed!. You don't even act with me like you used to…" Charlie said turning around.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Mo asked coming behind him confused. Charlie turned around frantically, taking Mo back.

"Yeah! You're my best friend and you were supposed to defend me and get on my side like you always do, no matter what!" Charlie said angrily.

"I'm going home!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY FINE WHEN I SAY FINE!"

"ALRIGHT!"

That evening, Mo was feeling like crap. She even cried. She hated this, being away from Charlie but more after being in a fight. Probably the worst fight they've ever had. How could Charlie say she was changed?. That she didn't defended him or got on his side? If someone ever was to stick with Charlie till the end of time, waving an Team Charlie flag that was Mo and no one else.

Maybe she was changed, she realized that but it was because of all the realization she's had this past time. She needed to come clean.

So they spent days without talking to each other and they both were pretty much pulling their hair out. They couldn't deal anymore. Mo never knew she could cry on a daily basis. or even cry at all. Charlie was more of a "let emotions loose" person, so he was used to crying at this time, specially after what happened. She felt so guilty, she needed to apologize.

So Mo was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when suddenly some strong and loud banging noise came on, someone was banging on his door. He though it would be Stella to mess with him again.

"Stella, I freaking told you I…" Mo froze when she saw Charlie standing on her bedroom doorway. She never expected this but… oh poor big sexy bunny, with swollen eyes and pouty lips. He looked so hurt.

"I… I'm sorry ok?. I didn't mean to say what I said! Just, please Mo forgive me!. Please don't stay mad at me anymore? I can't bare it!" Charlie let out everything all at once. He looked so… desperately alone, scared. It made Mo's heart break even more.

"It's … it's ok Char. I'm sorry too" Mo said. It took a second for Mo to jump into his arms and hug him tightly. Charlie hugged him back, she missed him so badly that every Charlie hug always felt so good!

"There's something I need to tell you though… and you'll probably going to hate me forever but I have to." Mo said. Charlie pulled away slightly shocked, brown eyes widening and staring into Mo's.

"What.. what are you on about?" Charlie asked scared.

"Come here" Mo lead them to his bed where they sat. She didn't know how to start or what to say but in the end, she figured she wouldn't beat around the bush. Best to say it as it comes, otherwise Charlie probably wouldn't understand that much either.

"Thing is… I think I fell in love with a guy…and he happens to be my-my best friend" Mo shut her eyes expecting Charlie to scream and burst into a fit of anger again.

"What? Are- are you serious?. Oh my god! Mo, what the fuck? Who's this guy?"

Mo took a deep breath "It's you Char! I'm in love with you!" Mo said aloud.

And Charlie heard loud and clear. It took a few moments to process. Mo was freaking out, seeing Charlie gone compeltly blank. Then all of a sudden.

"You.. you really mean it?" Charlie asked unsecure.

"Yes Char! I wouldn't joke about this!" Mo said rolling her eyes.

"Oh ok… cause I.. I-I think I love you too" Charlie said, insecurity winning her over completly.

Mo just stared at him, he just couldn't believe it.

"What? How?"

"Well, I don't know um… all these days we spent apart, made me realize how much I needed you in my life. I felt like dying. That's what happens when you love someone right?" Charlie said smiling slightly still looking expectantly at Mo.

Mo just smiled surprised "Come here then.." Mo opened his arms and they hugged, tightly and warmly.

"What happens now?" Charlie asked against her shoulder. Mo pulled away.

"I don't know… what do you want it to be? I'll understand if you…"

" I want to! I… want to be your boyfriend? I don't know but yeah" Charlie said quickly cutting her off.

Mo laughed, she was so happy she could scream.

"That's very good news!" Mo said with a glint in her yes, staring into Charlie's. Running a hand thru Charlie's head, this made Charlie relax and close his eyes, like it always did. Then Mo couldn't take it, she leaned in and kissed Charlie, slowly and sweetly, making Charlie relaxed but all tingly inside. Then Mo moved even closer until they were face to face and Charlie opened his eyes, looking at Mo and he was the one that this time leaned in, until their lips touched. It was just a peck, but "just pecks" turned into "long pecks" and so on, because this everything felt new to them. They wanted to explore everything.

So by now, after a while. They were kissing so deeply and so passionately that made Charlie pull away quickly.

"Oh.. um," Charlie said breathing in and out, gasping for air.

"Oh sorry.. I almost killed you there" Mo said smiling a bit, out of breath too.

"It's ok!" Charlie whispered and attached their lips together again.

"Wait.. wait a minute" Mo said after pulling apart again. Charlie looked confused.

"Maybe, we should take it slow, like, not become boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, don't take it wrong I want to be your girlfriend I swear but.. maybe we could go slow and then we'll be like boyfriend and girlfriend naturally, know what I mean?. It's better that way"

"Um.. ok I guess" Charlie said still confused, but if that meant that they could still do what they just did and more, he knew she had no problem.

"Ok, where were we?" Mo asked mischevously, grabbing Charlie's face and pulling him closer.

Later that day, after their heated make out session, well it wasn't that heated, it was more like exploring. None of them had never really done this sort of thing and specially with each other, so they just kissed "exploringly" like Charlie put it.

They went to the park and realized they were in fact alone.

"No one around? That's odd" Charlie said looking around,.

"Yeah it is…" Mo said doing the same, then turned to Charlie "but we have the park all to ourselves" then she smirked and went too close to Charlie "and maybe we can do what we did earlier right here too" she said, this time whispering.

"Ohh yeah.." Charlie smiled manically and they started kissing again, Charlie walked them making Mo's back hit the nearest wall and trapping her there, pressing their bodies together and kissed her deeply, diving his tongue into Mo's mouth full force. This was a turn on, they were making out in the park, where pretty much everyone could see them any second.

Mo let out small noises, putting his arms around Mo's waist and pulling her even closer after he opened his legs a bit to craddle her there, since Mo was shorter than him. Mo had one arm around the back of his neck and the other one on his chest. Before they realized they heard a shriek and pulled apart quickly, breaking the intense moment.

Oh it had to be Scott! When they realized they froze at first, until they saw the expression of jelously on Scott's face and he turned around to start walking fast, but that's when Charlie leaped and ran after him .

"You didn't see anything!" Charlie told him threatingly. Scott grunted angrily and left quickly.

"I swear if he says anything…" Charlie started,

The next afternoon. In Mo's bedroom.

"I knew it! I knew he would snitch about it!" Charlie paced around the room in a complete fit of anger.

"I know, me too… what an asshole!" Mo said from her bed, she was mad but at the same time she kept calmed. In her bed.

"Ugh I swear.. next time I see him I'm gonna… NO! HE'S GOING DOWN! HE'S SO GOING DOWN NOW!" Charlie shouted and ran for the door. Before he could open the door, Mo had jumped off the bed to get in his way.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked a bit taken back.

"You can't.. just leave him, he's just jeleous and wants attention. Beating him won't work." Mo said. Charlie stared at her, doubting.

"Get out of my way" Charlie said quitely and menacingly.

"No.." Mo dared to say but full of fear.

"Again. Get out of my way Mo" Charlie said for a second time.

"No, I don't want you to fight… just relax!"

"Oh you're getting on his side now?. Get out of my way!"

"No, don't.. please" Mo said putting her hands on Charlie's head and stroking softly his scalp with her fingers. She knew this relaxed. "Just relax.. for me. Please …I" Charlie was starting to relax, just staring at her without saying anything.

Mo walked even closer until their faces were inches away.

"Plus.. you wanna know something?. It turns me on so bad when you get angry like that" Mo whispered into Charlie's lips seductively. Leaving Charlie shocked, he didn't know how to take it.

"Re-really?.. it does?.. h-how?". Charlie asked shocked slightly. The anger already left behind.

"I don't know. You being all flushed, and.. agressive. It makes me think of probably all the dirty things you could do to me …" She kept whispering and staring into Charlie's eyes, his full of lust already. Charlie's jaw could've hit the floor just by now.

And then lust took them over and the 'you want my anger?. You have it' though flashed thru Luther's mind. He crushed his lips against Mo's hard and angrily. Without warning, putting one of his arms around Mo's waist and the other one in the back of her head. Mo didn't know how to react, Charlie was just becoming dominant all of a sudden but she loved it. She kind of let loose to see what happened and what Charlie would do to her.

Charlie turned them around and threw Mo on his back on the bed.

"I'm so pissed off right now" he said, with a smug smile and scary tone all of a sudden but Mo knew better and she just laid back and smiled seductively.

Charlie crawled up to her and started kissing her roughly all over again. This time one of his hands went further and whislt they were kissing, he grabbed Mo's ass and squeezed it. They pulled apart

"Oh .." Mo said gasping.

"Gotta let you know, you have one fine firm ass though" Charlie said. Making Mo laugh and went back to kissing him. Their legs interwined. Mo grabbed a tight hold of Charlie's shirt by the back, squeezing it in her hands. Then Charlie grabbed Mo's breast and pulled off all of her clothes. He pushed a single finger inside her wet, warm pussy. Thrusting it in and out. Looking down at her flushed, hot and.. red. Sheepishly said

"How bad to you want it?" Rocking her body against his slowly. Making Mo writhe in the bed, throwing her head back on the pillow which made Charlie keep going. Mo's feet were moving around, she's never felt this amazing ever before! Mo ran her hands over Charlie's buff chest and then underneath it, giving Charlie a beautiful sensation.

Charlie felt Something hot and watery explode on his fingers. He heard Mo let out a small scream.

_Mo had came._

With all the strength she could muster, Mo wanted to have him in her. He ripped his finger out and she rubbed the hue lump in his pants. He groaned something that sounded like "Fuck Mo."

Mo was loving every minute of this new dominant sexy beast.

"I've never seen you like this. I love it." Mo said smiling and biting her lip.

"Are you ready?" Charlie said in a whisper, loosing control already moving his hips against

Mo's.

"Ugh.. oh.. yeah" Mo said between moans. Her noises were music to Charlie's ears. He pushed his big cock in Mo's tight pussy. Forcing it to let him in. Still, Mo loved it. She wasn't scared. She knew Charlie, and he wouldn't take advantage of his new power over her. There's two different types of sex. There's love making and fucking.

_This if fucking._

"nghh" Charlie was grunting, burring his head in Mo's neck, sucking and biting and kissing, making Mo go louder.

He pounded the living day lights out of her!

"Aaah.. uhh! Oh Ch-Charlie.. oh my… ughn Oh. Good. God. Fuck. Me!" Mo kept making noises.

"Yeah.. ohh" Charlie said low, whilst moving his hips even harder. They kept going, getting rougher. Charlie leant slightly up from Mo's neck and kissed her passionately. Their tongues battling for dominance, biting each other's lips.

"AHH! CHARLIE I-I'M GONNA FUCKING _CUM!_" Mo yelled but her voice muffled in his cheast, he couldn't be able to form a propper sentence, just making noises. That's when he went rigid and shut his eyes even tighter. Charlie lost it when he saw his lover had cum, and that was enough for him. Cumming too. He realesed all of his seed inside her. She squirmed under him at the feeling.

"Ooooh ooh… shit!"

Mo was trying to get air into her lungs, as Charlie was doing the same. They just laid there, frozen but heated at them same time, almost melting into each other since the waves of pleasure kept running thru them. Trying to breath normally again.

After some minutes, Mo lifted her head from where was laying between Charlie's shoulder and neck.

"Babe? You okay?" he whispered. Mo looked at him slowly opening her eyes, still dizzy.

" I'm great! That was… so amazing!" Mo said quietly.

"I know! I was just worried that I was a little _too_ hard with you. " Charlie said with their foreheads touching, caressing his nose lovingly against Mo's, sharing a few more pecks, lips touching. They soon slept in eachother's arm. Not caring what the media would think or the band. Right now, they were all that mattered.


End file.
